staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 czerwca 1990
Program 1 8.05 Program oświatowy; Domator 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 "Gorse szalbierzem" - odc. 5 serialu krymin.-obyczaj. prod. angielskiej z serii "Uwodziciel" 12.00 Programy oświatowe 16.20 Program dnia i Telegazeta 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: "Kwant" a w nim odc. filmu z serii "Ordy" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Biznes 17.55 "Inkowie" - dok. filmu TVP 18.25 Magazyn Katolicki: Nie daj się zabić 18.45 10 minut 19.00 Dobranoc: "Opowieści o rusałce Amelce" 19.10 "Kupić, nie kupić" - mag. konsumenta 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Gorse szalbierzem" - powtórz. odc. 5 filmu angielskiego z serii "Uwodziciel" 21.00 "Interpelacje" 21.50 Sport 22.00 "Pegaz" - aktualności kulturalne 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 "Wódko, pozwól żyć" 23.30 Jutro w programie Program 2 16.55 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: J. angielski - l. 50 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 "W labiryncie" - powtórz. odc. filmu seryjnego TVP 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Program na życzenie 19.30 Przegląd filmów Piotra Parandowskiego: "Laguna wenecka" - film dok. 20.00 Koncert galowy Luciana Pavarottiego na otwarcie XIX Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej - Italia 90 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio Teatralne - Edward Radziński: "Zabić mężczyznę" 22.55 Komentarz dnia 23.00 Program na piątek BBC1 6.00 Pages from Ceefax 6.30 BBC Breakfast News 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News; Weather followed by The Travel Show Guides 9.35 Discovering Birds 10.00 News; Weather followed by Matchpoint 10.25 Playdays 10.50 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 10.55 News and Weather 12.00 News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 15.50 Rupert 15.55 Mersey Tales 16.00 Laurel and Hardy 16.05 Happy Families 16.20 New Adventures of Mighty Mouse 16.35 Defenders of the Earth 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Russ Abbot 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Crimewatch UK 22.15 Question Time 23.15 Crimewatch UK Update 23.25 Cagney and Lacey 0.15 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 Daytime on Two Lifeschool 9.25 Mathsworks 9.40 Who - Me? 10.00 Drug Avengers 10.10 Spelling It Out 10.20 A-level Statistics 10.40 Textile Studies 11.00 Landmarks 11.20 Geography 11.40 Who - Me? 12.03 Job Bank 12.25 Links 12.50 Inset 13.20 PC Pinkerton 13.25 Animal Fair 13.40 Music Time 14.00 News; Weather followed by Watch 14.15 Made by Man 14.30 Everything to Live For? 15.00 News; Weather followed by Westminster Live 15.50 News and Weather; Regional News and Weather 16.00 Cricket: First Test. England v New Zealand 18.35 Antenna 19.35 Business Matters 20.00 Yes Minister 20.30 On the Line 21.00 KYTV 21.30 BBC Design Awards 1990 22.10 Badger Night 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University 0.35 Closedown Channel 4 6.00 The Art of Landscape 6.30 The Channel 4 Daily 9.25 Schools 12.00 The Parliament Programme 12.30 Business Daily 13.00 Sesame Street 14.00 Open View 14.30 Racing 16.30 Fifteen-to-One 17.00 Garibaldi the General 18.00 Things to Come 18.30 Kate & Allie 19.00 News 19.50 Comment 20.00 Opinions 20.30 My Two Dads 21.00 Film: Dance With a Stranger 22.55 Faces of War: Four Hours in My Lai 0.10 Subboteo 1.10 Film: El Sur 2.50 Closedown